markedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
General Description A very powerful and aggressive race. These flying reptiles are territorial and barbaric creatures. They care very little for the lives of anyone but those in their clan. They grow up learning to fight and hunt to feed themselves and their kin. Some are known to be kinder then others but none are polite and or kind. The Alpha and caretakers being the most capable of peaceful communication between species. They often wear tattoos or war paints to show their loyalty to their clan. Because of their aggressive nature their average lifespan tends to only range between 200 and 300 years old. Their true lifespan is unknown. Dragons are often aggressive in everything they do. They are aggressive hunters, leaders, partners and neighbors. Territorial instincts causes them to be aggressive in most cases, other cases, it's a protective nature for their clan. The clan believes every body important to their survival. They protect their own and are very willing to banish those whom put the safety of the clan in jeopardy. Despite their aggressive nature they can be very playful, and passive. They are not likely to kill a stranger on sight unless they wander far to close to their dens or their children. Though their behavior is animalistic most of the time, they can be reasoned with if the strangers intentions are not of harm. Sub-Races / Dragon Types All dragons have a human form that varies widely in skin and hair color. In human form dragons have more strength than the typical human but are generally not larger beyond average sizes. As to be expected, a dragon's human form very much closely affiliates with their dragon form. Water Appearance: Scales of a water dragon are often varying shades of sea green or blues. Their overall body structure not bulky and somewhat streamline. Most have webbed dorsal fins as well as webbed claws, others may have excessive webbing. Temperament: Water dragons generally tend to have subdued and calm personalities that shift like the currents of the ocean. Magic: water element Earth Appearance: Scales of varying neutral shades of brown and grey. Dorsal spikes or other spiked attributes are very common with earth dragons. Their talons are long, perhaps excessively. They are among the largest and most bulky of the dragons. Temperament:'''Earth dragons are very set in their ways generally, typically overly territorial and stubborn. '''Magic: earth element Air/Wind Appearance: The most lightweight of the dragons are the air dragons, smaller in size and built for agile flight. Their scales are often whites or varying shades of purples. Their wings commonly possessing feathers, either as a few or complete feathered wings, with tufts of feathers often decorating their tail and/or the tops of their heads. Temperament: Excessively and perpetually dramatic and very excitable in temperament. Magic: air element Ice Appearance: Ice dragons are almost always very light grey to white in color with opalescent scales that catch the light in pastel color variations. Clear crystallized dorsal spine protrusions line their back in varying lengths and colors. They almost always have horns of the same make and appearance of their spiny dorsal protrusions. Temperament: Ice dragons have a tendency to be very reserved, firm, and straightforward. Their minds are callously sharp and their words often reflect that. It is hard to completely rile or excite their temper, often indifferent to confrontation. Magic: ice element Fire Appearance: Fire dragons are typically red, black, or a mixture of both with thick scales the glimmer like a living fire when caught in the right light. Though attributes vary from dragon to dragon, fire dragons commonly possess dorsal spikes that run down their necks and across their tails. Horns are also not uncommon among fire dragons, though the size and shape are often as unique as a human's fingerprint.. Temperament: The natural aggressiveness of dragons is often emphasized in fire dragons. Though it is not a fact of nature, fire dragons are typically far more temperamental, passionate, and warlike than others of their kin. Magic: fire element Lightning/Storm Appearance: Most lightning dragons are often colored storm-cloud gray with markings of yellow, white, purple, or a combination of the three. They are built to withstand dangerous flight conditions and have powerfully built wings. Spines and horns often run along the backs of storm dragons, making an attack on them from the above rather dangerous, Temperament: Storm dragons tend to be braver than most, daredevils who seek adventure and thrill. These dragons are also often considered a bit eccentric. They tend to walk the fine line between bravery and madness. Magic: lightning/storm element Iron Appearance: Iron dragons are often stout and brawny with scales colored a metallic silver. Because of their natural shine, some iron dragons almost appear pure white under bright lights. Up close iron dragon scales nearly resemble chain-mail. They typically have fewer spikes than other dragons, as their scales are naturally more difficult to damage, but they do tend to possess larger horns than most. Temperament: Calm and wise, iron dragons often easier to handle than most of their kind. Though they are less likely to rise to a fight, iron dragons have a nasty habit of becoming collectors. Many have an affinity for treasure and can become fiercely protective over their things. Magic: iron element Shadow Appearance: Agile and almost feline in build, shadow dragons are built for swift and stealthy movement. Often their scales range from black, purple, or a mixture of both. Shadow dragons rarely have the spikes found on many of their kin, though most have a pair of curling horns crowning their heads. Their wings are often thin and webbed and bat-like Temperament: Natural tricksters, shadow dragons are often considered the least trustworthy of their kind. Unlike most dragons, they rarely pick fights, Shadow dragons favor, stealth, thievery, and lies. Magic: shadow element Light Appearance: Light dragons are often gold, yellow, or white. Some are decorated in blue markings. Some light dragons are feathered - feathered crowns and wings are not uncommon for this type. They have a strong, agile builds and tend to be taller than most dragons. Temperament: Noble and kind, light dragons are good at resisting the aggressiveness of their nature. If they fight, they often do so for what they consider to be a noble cause (though the truth of that is always up to interpretation). Magic: light element Size Chart Category:Races